Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan?
by xoxTigerlilyxox
Summary: What would have happened if Tigerclaw killed Bluestar whilst he was deputy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All of these characters and places belong to Erin Hunter. I have simply made up an alternative way for her story to happen.**

Tigerstar was now the leader of Thunderclan after the unexpected and sudden death of the former leader, Bluestar. Fireheart couldn't make any sense of it! He had gone out hunting with Greystripe and they had returned to the clan to hear that their beloved leader had died in her den. Tigerstar had made the announcement before travelling to the Moonstone to get his name as leader. Fireheart didn't trust Tigerstar, he knew that the huge stripy brown tabby was trouble and now he was the leader of their clan!

Tigerstar leaped up onto the rock in one mighty bound and cleared his throat to make an announcement. "Cats of Thunderclan!" he growled. "I am standing here as your new leader to announce our new clan deputy." The whole clan started whispering, trying to guess who the deputy would be before the official announcement was made. "Silence!" yowled Tigerstar, this shocked the clan into silence as a leader should never address their clan in this way.

"My new deputy will be Darkstripe." He purred in an eerily quiet mew, almost a whisper. Darkstripe slunk up to the rock with a sneer spread across his face and the clan started whispering once more, this time in an agitated and worried way.

Suddenly, Fireheart felt a sharp sense of fear slither down his spine and through his tail like a snake. "No!" he yowled. The clan fell silent once more.

"What Kittypet?" Darkstripe jeered. "Thought it would be you, that it had to be you?"

A low rumbling growl rose in Tigerstar's throat, he was annoyed that his speech had been interrupted. "What is it Fireheart?" he asked, reluctantly making an effort to be kind to the flame coloured cat in front of his clan. "It's just that I think I can speak for most of Thunderclan when I say that I don't believe that Darksripe can be trusted with this kind of responsibility." Firestar meowed.

"Who are you to interfere with my judgement?" Tigerstar purred, again in that quiet way that made the cats shudder. "I'm not trying to, but Darkstripe…"

"Yes?" Tigerstar whispered.

"He, I think he…"

"What?" spat Tigerstar. The whole clan were watching Fireheart expectantly now. Another snake slithered down his spine and his next words tumbled out of his mouth uncontrollably. "He killed Bluestar!" A gasp spread around the clan like green cough.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't be a fool Fireheart, Bluestar died of heart failure." Tigerstar growled.

"Maybe it was you, Fire _heart._ " Darkstripe sneered. Fireheart sent him a furious look of disgust.

"If that truly is what Bluestar died of, then why is there some bloodstained fur of hers in your den, Tigerstar, under your moss?" Fireheart asked.

"Nonsense!" yowled Tigerstar confidently. "Feel free cats of _my_ clan to check under the moss in my den!"

"Well if he's inviting us in…" sniggered Halftail to Smallear. Smallear let out a mew of amusement.

"Honestly, you two, feel free!" meowed Tigerstar looking pointedly at the two elders who then looked down out of embarrassment before padding quietly into their leaders den to carry out his subtle yet clear instructions.

The cats looked under Tigerstar's bedding and in it but found nothing. Although they felt sure that Fireheart was right.

"Nothing." The elders told the clan.

"Of course not." Tigerstar beamed at the clan before stalking into his den.

Graystripe padded over to Fireheart. "I was sure you were right" he muttered.

"I am right" his friend replied. Fireheart bounded away to do some hunting. He crawled through the bramble tunnel and headed towards Snake Rocks. He heard a sound from a nearby bramble thicket and crept over to it on hunter's paws before quickly spotting the mouse, feasting on a berry from the thicket. The mouse took two steps to far and Fireheart quickly pounced and caught it. _What an easy catch,_ he thought, _strange for leaf-bare._ He felt proud of himself for catching his prey during this season when the forest floor was thick with frost and prey was scarce. He started to carry his catch back to camp with his head held high.

Back at the camp, trouble was brewing. Some of the cats: Brokentail, Darkstripe, Longtail and Dustpelt, thought that Fireheart had left for good when he had scrambled through the bramble tunnel in what they saw as shame. He had, of course, accused his leader of murder which was an unforgiveable crime. "I'm happy that piece of mouldy crow-food has left Thunderclan" spat Longtail.

"Yes, I cannot believe the way he spoke to Tigerstar, it was completely disrespectful!" mewed Brokentail in agreement. "Back in Shadowclan, if one of my cats had spoken to me like that when I was leader, I would've ripped their pelt off!" he growled.

"I'm surprised at how calmly Tigerstar reacted, really" mewed Dustpelt.

Little did they know that Tigerstar was pacing around his den in distress at that very moment…


	3. Chapter 3

When Fireheart padded confidently into the Thunderclan camp carrying a plump mouse, the clan fell silent and all eyes, blue, green and amber, were on him. He had suspected this, so simply strolled over to the fresh kill pile (which was devastatingly small), delivered his kill and crawled into the warriors den. He arranged his moss for maximum comfort before settling down with a huge sigh and falling fast asleep.

Longtail let out a mew of contempt. "Who does he think he is, to come strolling in here like he is the leader of Starclan?" he spat.

Cloudpaw and the other apprentices glared at him. Fireheart was Cloudpaw's uncle and after getting over the fact that Cloudpaw used to live with Twolegs, the apprentices had become fond of the brave little cat so didn't like it when Darkstripe insulted his uncle in front of the whole clan.

"I don't think much of that mange pelt being deputy." muttered Swiftpaw . "I know he's my mentor but…"

"I know." sighed Brightpaw. "It should have been your uncle, Cloudpaw. It's clear that he was Bluestar's favourite."

Cloudpaw looked thankfully at the pretty tortoiseshell. "Do you want to come hunting, Brightpaw?" he asked. "Sure" she said whilst getting up. "Do you want to come too?" she asked Swiftpaw.

"No, sorry I promised I'd go to The Sandy Hollow with Thornpaw to practice a new battle move he made up." he mewed before rolling his eyes, "Thornpaw is always coming up with these moves and using me to try them on before showing Mousefur, they usually don't work very well." Cloudpaw and Brightpaw meowed together in amusement.

"Come on then!" Brightpaw mewed to Cloudpaw.

"I'm coming!" he replied and he two cats leaped away together and disappeared through the bramble tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

When Fireheart woke up the next morning, he could see his misty breath it the air. He had had a dream and Bluestar had been in it… Suddenly a jolt of pain punctured his heart, _Bluetsar;_ he told himself, _is dead._ He got up onto his paws and stretched before padding quietly out of the warrior's den and into the open. He winced. The icy camp floor burnt his already cracked paw pads. _I wonder if Yellowfang can do anything for my sore feet,_ he thought.

He walked over to the medicine cat's den on hunter's paws to avoid waking up the rest of the clan as it was barely dawn. Yellowfang was sorting through the supply of herbs and berries, carefully checking each piece to make sure it was fresh. "Yellowfang!" mewed Fireheart, relieved that he didn't have to wake up the moody she-cat. "Fireheart, don't creep up on me like that!" she meowed in annoyance.

"I didn't want to wake up-"he started.

"Now, can't you see that I'm busy? What do you want?" Yellowfang interrupted.

"I just wondered if you could do anything for my cracked paw pads." Fireheart asked politely.

"I'll make you a poultice, then you should be okay to go on the Dawn Patrol." she mewed wickedly, knowing that he wouldn't argue with her suggestion.

"Okay." Fireheart sighed.

Yellowfang started to chew up some marigold and gumweed to make the poultice.

"Where's Cinderpelt?" Fireheart asked.

When Yellowfang had finished chewing, she replied, "She went to find some catmint and woke me up with her stomping! Greencough often spreads to our clan in leaf-bare." She started to spread the poultice over Fireheart's paw pads, making sure to get into all the cracks. "There you go! Now rest here until it has dried off, you should be just in time for the patrol!" Yellowfang said in an uncharacteristically cheerful mew.

The medicine had dried and Fireheart's paws felt much better, although the cold still bit at them. Graystripe came bounding up to meet him. "Going on the Dawn Patrol?" he asked. "Yes, as instructed by Yellowfang." Fireheart responded moodily.

"Yellowfang?" Graystripe guffawed.

"It's a long story!" Fireheart mewed good-humouredly. "Who's leading the patrol?" he inquired. "Whitestorm." replied Graystripe. This cheered Fireheart up a bit as he was fond of the kindly big white tomcat. The patrol started to gather, it consisted of: Whitestorm, Fireheart, Graystripe, Mousefur, Dustpelt and Runningwind. Finally, Whitestorm lead them through the bramble tunnel and into the freezing forest beyond.


	5. Chapter 5

Whitestorm decided to take his patrol to Sunning Rocks to check the Riverclan border. The group of cats ran at a swift pace to the border and got there quickly. The cats spread out around the rocks to check for signs of invasion as their clan's relationship with Riverclan had been on edge since an argument between the two clans at the last gathering. Riverclan had insisted that Darkstripe couldn't be trusted as deputy and their leader, Crookedstar, had agreed with his clan.

Sunning Rocks was given the all clear so the cats stalked along the border, renewing their sent markers as they went. "I can scent Riverclan!" Runningwind announced.

"Well we are on their border." sneered Dustpelt and the other cats gave him a disapproving look. "Clearly, mouse-brain, Runningwind can scent more than just the usual border stench." Graystripe remarked, defending the senior warrior.

Suddenly, three Riverclan cats leaped at the patrol out of nowhere. Whitestorm, Dustpelt and Mousefur were bowled over as two more cats emerged and took on Graystripe and Runningwind. "Fireheart!" Whitestorm yowled, "Run back to camp and get back up!"

Fireheart ran as fast as Runningwind, his head filled with thoughts of his clan mates, locked in battle. He flew through the bramble tunnel and burst into the camp, gasping for air. "Tigerstar!" he yowled as loud as his lungs would allow. The huge tabby leader ran out of his den with a surprised but confident look on his stripy face. "Our patrol has been attacked by Riverclan warriors and we desperately need back up!" Fireheart announced.

Tigerstar launched into control, ordering the elders, queens and kits to stay in their dens. "Fireheart, take Longtail and Sandstorm. Take Brightpaw and Swiftpaw as well. Swiftpaw is true to his name so use him if you need to send for more back up. Now go!" he ordered.

Fireheart lead the backup team into the battle. Some Riverclan cats lay still on the ground but the rest carried on fighting relentlessly. Fireheart spotted a familiar stripy grey body lying under some bracken in a pool of crimson blood. Fireheart scrambled over to his friend "Graystripe?" he mewled like a kit. There was no response.

Brimming full of fresh fury, Fireheart leapt into battle. He jumped onto the back of a giant black tom who was pinning Mousefur down. Fireheart scraped his claws down the tom's back and bit into his shoulder before his opponent turned on him and tried to pin him down like he had Mousefur. Fireheart screeched in agony as the cat bit down on his ear and scrabbled desperately at its belly with his claws, creating a deep gash. The black tom was thrown off of him as Sandstorm leapt at it from behind. Fireheart managed a pained "Thanks." Before biting into the foreleg of a dark brown tom that had sunk its teeth into Dustpelt's shoulder. The tom roared with rage before collapsing onto the ground, unable to use its injured leg.

Fireheart looked around him. The battle was won. The blood from his ear was dripping into his emerald eyes, blinding him. He limped over to Graystripe. "Graystripe?" he mewled again. This time Graystripe let out a faint mew and a grunt of pain. From the other side of the clearing Swiftpaw let out a blood curdling yowl…


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it Swiftpaw?" Whitestorm asked cautiously.

"Look at B-Brightpaw." Swiftpaw stuttered before collapsing in a heap of bloody, matted fur. Whitestorm padded over to Brightpaw's limp figure, weaving in and out of the other bodies. He drew in a sharp gasp of horror at the state of his apprentice. "What happened?" He asked Swiftpaw.

"B-B-Badger." Swiftpaw murmured from the frozen forest floor.

Fireheart slowly limped over to join Whitestorm. What he saw shocked him so much that the air in his lungs disappeared and he was left without the strength to draw in more. Brightpaw's face had been mauled; the eye on the right-hand side of her face was gone and the ear had been shredded to ribbons of tender flesh. The whole half of her face looked like it had melted away. The rest of her body was covered in oozing wounds and one leg was bent at a sickening angle.

"We must save her." Meowed Fireheart determinedly, "Her and Graystripe."

"Yes, Swiftpaw, can you run?" Whitestorm gently asked the emotionally fractured little apprentice.

"Yes." Replied Swiftpaw, he had been lying down out of grief rather than physical pain.

"Run back to camp and tell Cinderpelt and Yellowfang to come at once with any herbs they might need. Get them to bring a warrior to guard them." Whitestorm instructed.

"Is there anyone else who can't walk?" Whitestorm inquired as Swiftpaw scampered off into the trees.

"No, everyone else can get back to camp without help, but let's stick together, we're vulnerable now with our wounds and that crowfood eating dungfaced badger may still be lurking around." Mewed Sandstorm in reply.

"Okay, everyone back to camp. Fireheart, Mousefur and Sandstorm; please stay and help me look after Graystripe and Brightpaw. I will watch Graysrtipe with Mousefur and you two can watch Brightpaw." He mewed this to the whole group but looked at Sandstorm and Fireheart when he said "You two." Whitestorm clearly didn't want to have to look at his poor apprentice's disfigured body. Mentors and their apprentices formed extremely strong bonds.

Sandstorm was already sat, staring at Brightpaw when Fireheart joined her. "What is left for her future?" She asked Fireheart, her pale green eyes clouded with sadness.

"I don't know." He sighed, "Whitestorm must be devastated." They sat in silence until after sun-high.

"Thanks for earlier, Sandstorm, you saved my life." Whispered Fireheart, suddenly.

"It was nothing, and you would've thrown of that tom eventually, without me." Sandstorm muttered.

"No I wouldn't have, he wasn't going to be afraid to end me with a bite to my neck." Fireheart whispered back. Sandstorm looked into his eyes with a look of pain and worry in hers. Fireheart read the affection in them and purred.

Yellowfang and Cinderpelt appeared through the leaves and Fireheart's purring cut off abruptly. "Would you love birds be so kind as to move away from my patient?" snorted Yellowfang, "You seriously think I didn't notice?" she muttered, amusement sparkling in her buttercup yellow eyes. Cinderpelt let out a mew of hilarity. Sandstorm and Fireheart looked down out of embarrassment. "Gosh!" Exclaimed Cinderpelt when she saw Brightpaw. "I can't believe she's still alive, the poor thing!"

"Is she alive?" Yellowfang asked Sandstorm and Fireheart. They nodded, rolling their eyes, wasn't Yellowfang supposed to be the medicine cat? Yellowfang snorted (once again) at their response and started to check Brightpaw over, to see if anything on the inside was damaged. "Cinderpelt, don't just stand there! Go and see to Graystripe, take the herbs you need." Yellowfang meowed sharply, not even bothering to look at her apprentice. Cinderpelt picked up a fraction of the herbs and padded over to Graystripe.


	7. Chapter 7

Just before sundown, when Yellowfang had finished with Brightpaw-(she had cleaned out all of her wounds using fern then had applied a chewed pulp of yarrow, marigold, and gumweed to her deep wounds to clean them and prevent infection. Next, she had covered that in oak leaves to further prevent infection before covering all of that in a thin layer of cobwebs. After, she had applied sorrel and rolled wild garlic into her scratches and shallow cuts)-Cinderpelt padded over to report how she had treated Graystripe and what condition he was in.

"He had a huge gash on his belly, which is where most of the blood came from. I cleaned it with ferns and covered it in cobwebs as I thought the most important thing for now is to stop the bleeding. I will clean it thoroughly later. He-"Cinderpelt started to report but was cut off by her mentor. "No _I_ will clean it _now_! Never, ever leave a wound dirty and at risk of infection mouse-brain!" Yellowfang proclaimed before stalking over to Graystripe and starting to demolish the layer of cobwebs that Cinderpelt had taken a long time to make.

Cinderpelt sat down next to Fireheart and Sandstorm with a sad sigh. Fireheart and Sandstorm shared a knowing look. "Are you going to help me then? Or are you planning on sitting there until you join Starclan?" Yellowfang meowed snarkily, her voice cutting through the silence. Cinderpelt sighed again and padded back over to her moody mentor and Graystripe, who was meant to be _her_ patient.

Finally, the medicine cats finished healing the injured cats and with help from the others moved them under a bracken plant that formed a substantial shelter. They had all decided to camp in the forest for the night, because moving Brightpaw and Graystripe could make their wounds open up again. Willowpelt and Longtail had been sent to keep watch for the night because they feared that the dreaded badger was still around. Longtail was the cat who had gotten the most sleep and had the fewest injuries since and from the battle, (Willowpelt had stayed at the Thunderclan camp during the battle to guard it and help to calm the Queens).

The group of them settled down to sleep under the bracken. Fireheart couldn't sleep. He kept worrying about Brightpaw's future and his best friend, Graystripe's condition; would they ever be able to hunt side by side again? He watched as the moon rose above the trees. _Starclan, please keep Graystripe and Brightpaw safe, don't let them join you too soon…_


	8. Chapter 8

Fireheart was still awake when the sun started to climb above the horizon, a burning orange glow in the cherry blossom sky, he was in absolute awe of it and wondered why he didn't get up to see it more often.

A load grunt from Graystripe snapped him out of his trance; he rushed over to his friend. A burst of concern bolted through Fireheart's body and he realised how much Graystripe really meant to him. "Are you okay Graystripe?" He asked in a gentle yet clearly anxious mew. "Yes, don't worry," reassured Graystripe, "I'm just sore, could you ask Yellowfang for some poppy seeds or something?" Graystripe pleaded. Fireheart groaned at the prospect of having another conversation with the grumpy she-cat. "Please." Mewed Graystripe and Fireheart gave in with another loud groan.

" _Some_ cats are trying to sleep!" Meowed Yellowfang irritably from a corner on the other side of the bracken shelter. _Now she's in a bad mood as well! I'd better get this over with,_ thought Fireheart. He padded over to Yellowfang, stepping carefully over his sleeping clan mates. "Ouch!" Cried the owner of the tail Fireheart had stepped on. "Oof!" Exclaimed Dustpelt, who Fireheart had somehow fallen completely on top of. "Sorry!" He mewed, knowing he would pay for this later on.

Eventually, he reached Yellowfang. "Graystripe wants poppy seeds." Fireheart mewed bluntly, trying to be confident and mimicking Yellowfang's usual tone. "No, he'll sleep all day." She replied just as bluntly. "Well, what can you give him? He's in pain!" Fireheart meowed in exasperation. "Don't raise you voice with me! You're meant to respect your elders!" Yellowfang yowled, waking up the whole group of cats. "Now look what you've done, you stupid furball!" She yowled even louder when she saw that the group were starting to stir. The other cats turned to glare at her drowsily but she turned a blind-eye on them, turned over and went back to sleep!

Fireheart's clan mates decided to get up, they couldn't sleep anyway because Yellowfang was snoring away in the corner. Soon the clearing, outside of the bracken, was crowded with Thunderclan cats stretching, yawning and sharing tongues. Sandstorm and Fireheart offered to hunt for the group and Whitestorm was grateful for the offer but warned them to keep a look out for badgers.

Fireheart felt a surge of mixed strong emotions whenever he saw Sandstorm now and was struggling to keep them at bay as the she-cat padded swiftly over to meet him. She had just been sharing tongues with Dustpelt which had made Fireheart feel a burning envy before he realised that he was being a mouse-brain; Sandstorm and Dustpelt had been close ever since they were kits, of course they were sharing tongues! Fireheart noticed that when Sandstorm passed under the bright, dappled sunlight, her fur glowed like the sun had that very morning and found himself stuck in a trance of awe once again.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She mewed with amusement glistening in her leaf green eyes. "Like what?" Fireheart retorted.

"Hey, no need to be like that." Sandstorm mewed with a flick of her tail, her expression shifting to hurt.

"I-I didn't-"Started Fireheart.

"Forget it." Meowed Sandstorm, "Let's go hunting!" She leapt into the bushes. Fireheart stood thinking about her and sorting out his confusing feelings for a moment. "Are you coming or what?" Mewed Sandstorm suddenly, her face popping up over a bush and shocking Fireheart. She snickered at his reaction and leapt away again, this time with Fireheart following close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Fireheart and Sandstorm had been out hunting for a long time and so far they had caught a mouse, a squirrel and a blackbird between them. I wasn't much but it was leaf-bare after all. They were just making their way back to where they had hidden the squirrel within some tree roots when Sandstorm suddenly stopped, tasting the air. She turned and looked at Fireheart, seemingly paralysed by fear. "Badger." She stated shakily, confirming Fireheart's scary suspicion. With a flick of his tail to encourage Sandstorm to follow, he turned and ran.

She had vanished. He had paused to take a breath and turned to speak to her and she was gone, there one heartbeat, gone the next. He almost broke down in worry and fear but forced himself to search for her as there wasn't time for him to fetch help. "Sandstorm!" He yowled, his voice thick with fear for the she-cat. He carried on running.

The sight he saw as he turned into a dark clearing made his heart turn into a frog and jump into his throat. A huge, female badger had Sandstorm cornered and was growling at her as loud as a twoleg monster, with its needle-like teeth bared. The badger's cubs were lying in a squealing heap behind her and it was when Fireheart saw them that he had the idea.

He launched at them, growling and yowling like a fox in a fit to get their mother's attention before darting between her hefty legs and shoving Sandstorm into the bracken. He then took a swipe at the badger's side as he dashed passed it. This confused the badger as it wondered how one ginger cat could be in two places at once! The badger didn't follow, however as the natural mothering nature kicked in and it started to tend to its cubs. Fireheart then back tracked and approached the clump of bracken, that he had pushed Sandstorm into, from behind.

Sandstorm was lying inside, panting heavily. Without hesitation, Fireheart bounded over to her and licked her cheek affectionately. She purred and licked him back. They sat sharing tongues in the bracken until sun-high. "I was so worried about you!" Fireheart had gotten out between licks. Sandstorm had simply continued to purr as loudly as a Lionclan member. They got up, shaking off bits of bracken and padded out into the leaf-bare sun, feeling the chilly air penetrate their pelts. Then they returned to the group they had left, carrying their fresh kill and leaning on each other for warmth.


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought I would never get any fresh kill!" Announced Yellowfang as Fireheart and Sandstorm padded into the bracken clearing. _Better late than never,_ thought Fireheart. "What took you so long?" Yellowfang asked in a complaintive tone, reaching out for the squirrel that Fireheart had managed to retrieve. "I was cornered by a badger." Sandstorm meowed loudly, defending Fireheart. When she realised that the whole group had turned to look at her in shock, she carried on more quietly. "Fireheart saved my life. The badger had me cornered and I thought I was crowfood when suddenly he burst out of the bushes and distracted it, before pushing me into some bracken for safety and facing the mangy brute alone. I thought he had died and I completely broke down in that bracken but he had actually back tracked and come round the back of the clump to meet me. So, Yellowfang, I'm sorry that your fresh kill wasn't delivered straight to your paws _quite_ on time." The group meowed in amusement, pleased that _somebody_ had taken the she-cat down a peg. Yellowfang turned away and started on her squirrel, muttering something along the lines of "Just no respect for elders. _I_ could take on a badger, easily! Lovebirds should be eaten in my opinion…"

The whole group had eaten, managing to distribute the fresh kill evenly. Even Yellowfang had been persuaded to share her squirrel with the others, even if it did cause more muttering on her part. They split up into three groups, one supporting and protecting Graystripe, one doing the same for Brightpaw and one was forming a barrier around Yellowfang and Cinderpelt. Fireheart was glad not to be in the latter group as apparently Yellowfang had grumbled about being separated from her patients all the way to camp. He was in Graystripe's group and got to lean supportively against him with Sandstorm leaning affectionately against his own side. Dustpelt had talked to her all the way back which had made him feel the familiar burning envy that he had felt earlier. He distracted himself by talking to Graystripe about how he had 'tackled' the badger.

Finally, the bramble tunnel came into view and the cats made their way through it one by one. Poor Brightpaw had to be dragged through but Graystripe managed to make it through limping, though not without loud grunts and groans of agony that made Fireheart wince.

Tigerstar was waiting to meet them and when he saw Brightpaw he let out a roar of anger for all the wrong reasons. "Why did you bring _that_ back here?" He demanded.

"Whatever do you mean, Tigerstar?" Whitestorm asked in surprise.

"What am I supposed to do with _it?_ You surely can't train it in that state, Whitestorm; now it's just another mouth to feed!" Tigerstar snarled cruelly. Whitestorm simply stood there in pure shock. Surely his leader didn't really think this? Bluestar had treasured every life equally and Tigerstar was meant to do the same as a good Thunderclan leader.

"Not _it_ , Tigerstar, _she_." Fireheart clarified, standing up for the little tortoiseshell apprentice. Tigerstar turned to glare at him. " _It_ can't be trained so I must change its name to one of neither an apprentice, nor a warrior. It can make itself useful by collecting herbs. If it can't do even that, it will be sent into exile." He meowed matter-of-a-factly, daring Fireheart and the others to disagree. He turned on Brightpaw, who shuddered under his icy stare. "You have lost your face, therefore you will be known as Lostface. If anyone persists to call you by your old name, you will be sent into exile with the offender. Or worse, for certain cats." He meowed the last part of his horrible speech looking directly at Fireheart. He hadn't even consulted Starclan! _How is this right?_ Thought Fireheart. With that Thunderclan's leader turned and stalked into his den. The clan started whispering about the day's events and Lostface had many sad and sympathetic looks flashed in her direction. Fireheart was sick of it all so retreated to his nest and tried to sleep it all off.

" _Tigerstar cannot be trusted" Bluestar's voice whispered again and again in Fireheart's dreams, then her glittery, star covered face appeared, yowling the four words at him, desperately begging him to take notice…_


	11. Chapter 11

When Fireheart woke up, it was dark outside and the light of Siverpelt shone down on him as he crawled into the clearing and stretched. When Whitestorm had told Tigerstar that a badger and its cubs were living in the forest, Tigerstar had vowed to take a patrol out to drive them out the next day. Fireheart shivered at not just the cold, but also at the thought of a savage beast roaming around in the forest nearby.

Fireheart noted the tiny fresh kill pile and decided to go out night hunting. He crawled through the bramble tunnel and trotted towards Snake Rocks, heading away from the badger's den. He caught a sparrow on the way there and hid it in a holly bush; he couldn't bury it as the mud was frozen solid. He hunted around snake rocks and caught two scrawny mice. He thanked Starclan for the kills and carried them back to where he had hidden the sparrow. He managed to catch a thrush on the way back to camp; it had been too busy foraging for food to notice Fireheart creeping up on it.

Fireheart was soon back in the safety of the camp and took his fresh kill over to the practically non-existent pile. He then took the sparrow for himself and settled down to eat it. "Where have you been?" Sandstorm suddenly asked, emerging from the warrior's den, with worry showing in her eyes. "I went night hunting." Fireheart replied nonchalantly with his mouth full. "What about the badger?" Meowed Sandstorm.

"I went to Snake Rocks, anyway why do you care?" He asked her, instantly regretting his tone. _I'm turning into Yellowfang!_ He realised.

"You know why." She retorted, "If you don't then you're not who I think you are!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry." Fireheart whispered, pushing the sparrow towards her, "Here, have some sparrow." Sandstorm started to tuck in, driven by her constant leaf-bare hunger. "Do you feel the same way about me as I do about you?" Fireheart asked her as he cleaned his whiskers. Sandstorm swallowed and looked up at him with adoration shining in her whole expression. "If-if you love me then yes." She confirmed shyly.

"That's a yes then." Fireheart purred and licked Sandstorm's ear. She purred back, deafeningly. "My love belongs here and now, in the life we share- and it will last for all moons to come, I promise." Fireheart whispered. Sandstorm repeated the phrase back to him and the two sat sharing tongues until dawn.


	12. Chapter 12

Fireheart had drifted off just after dawn, tired out by the night's hunting session. He woke up to see Tigerstar glaring down at him. Sandstorm was snuggled up to him, still asleep. "You are to lead us to the badger." Tigerstar stated and without further explanation he went off to gather his badger-hunting patrol. He chose Longtail, Darkstripe, Runningwind, Willowpelt and Fireheart. Fireheart had asked if they could take Cloudpaw, his apprentice, as well. Tigerstar, of course, had ignored him and chose Swiftpaw instead. ("He can run faster." Had been Tigerstar's blunt excuse.)

The band of cats had filed out through the bramble tunnel and was heading towards Sunning Rocks when Tigerstar stopped under a tree near the Sandy Hollow to discuss how he planned to drive out the badger. "…that way, we can drive the brute out over the Riverclan border." He finished. "That's not fair!" Retorted Fireheart, "We can't set the beast upon another clan!" He exclaimed, astonished by his leader's savage attitude.

"We can if I, _your leader_ , say we can." Tigerstar snarled back.

"No Tigerstar, that's not right. I agree with Fireheart, it would be cruel to put another clan's kits and elders at risk." Willowpelt mewed quietly.

"I agree with them too, why not just drive the badger out past the Tree-cut Place, away from clan territory?" Suggested Runningwind.

Tigerstar growled and meowed, "Let's have a little voting session then, shall we? And waste _all_ this time?" In his spine tingling mew.

"Yes, let's." Mewed Fireheart, quickly shooting a thankful look in Willowpelt and Runningwind's direction.

"Fine!" Growled Tigerstar, "But don't blame me if our camp gets attacked by the badger whilst we're standing around figuring out which direction to drive it out in!"

Longtail and Darkstripe sniggered at this.

"Those wishing to drive the brute out towards Riverclan, which may I hasten to add, will be much quicker, please raise your tails." Tigerstar meowed. Longtail and Darkstripe raised their tails along with Tigerstar himself. "And those wishing to take it _slow_?" He meowed. Fireheart, Willowpelt and Runningwind rolled their eyes and raised their tails simultaneously. "Three on each side." Announced Fireheart.

"Well as leader, I shall make the final choice, we shall drive it-" Tigerstar started.

"Wait." Willowpelt interrupted, looking down out of discomfiture, "What about Swiftpaw? He hasn't cast his vote." She pointed out.

"A mere apprentice can't make the final decision!" Tigerstar scoffed.

"He's _my_ apprentice, Tigerstar, and I think he can choose wisely enough." Mewed Longtail, clearly expecting his apprentice to take his side.

"Fine, what do you think Swift _paw_?"Scorned Tigerstar.

"I-I think that I have to agree with my father, rather than my mentor on this matter. I d-don't think that it would be okay t-t-to set the ba-ba-badger on R-Riverclan." He stammered, terrified of his leader. Runningwind, his father, looked at him with pride shining in his moss green eyes.

Tigerstar growled and looked daggers at Longtail. Longtail shrunk in fear. "That settles it then," Fireheart announced triumphantly, "We shall drive the badger towards the Tree-cut Place for the safety of all the clans!"


	13. Chapter 13

With Fireheart in the lead, Tigerstar, Darkstripe, Longtail, Runningwind, Willowpelt and Swiftpaw set of towards the badger's den. It was just after sun-high and the chill of leaf-bare was just starting to disperse; it was slowly, but surely, warming up.

Fireheart stopped at the bramble thicket that he had pushed Sandstorm into for safety. "If we go through here," he mewed, gesturing with his flame coloured tail, "We will come up behind the badger and take it by surprise." Tigerstar growled, annoyed that Fireheart was acting like the leader. " _I'm_ the leader," he snarled, "And _I_ say we attack the badger from the side, not behind."

"Why?" asked Runningwind, who had liked Fireheart's idea.

"Because _I_ want to!" spat Tigerstar. He started leading the others to a holly bush, which was to the side of where the badger was meant to be.

"We aren't crawling through that, are we?" asked Runningwind apprehensively. Tigerstar shot him a look and meowed, " _Yes_ , we _are_." Runningwind rolled his eyes and sighed, which gained him another of Tigerstar's cutting looks. Fireheart spoke up, "But we'll be all scratched up by the bush before we even have to face the beast!"

"You'll just have to deal with that, kittypet," Darkstripe hissed, "You should respect your leader." he sneered. Fireheart growled at him but started to fight his way through the prickly holly bush, wincing as the leaves penetrated his silky pelt and then slashed at the skin beneath. He finally got to the other side of the bush, covered in scratches, and saw one of the badger's large cubs sniffing around on the other side of the clearing, taken aback by its size. He sat down with a sigh to wait for his clan mates. He noticed that Swiftpaw was struggling to walk, when he emerged from the bush, because of a deep scratch the holly had inflicted upon his left flank.

"Attack!" yowled Tigerstar. The cats launched themselves into the clearing, ready to avenge Lostface's misery. Hearing the racket, the massive badger plodded out of its den, nostrils flaring in anger. It charged at Runningwind with its teeth bared but he darted around its side and got a good scratch at it before it had a chance to turn and bite him. Fireheart jumped onto the brute's back and sliced his claws down it before it through him off. He landed on top of Willowpelt who let out a disgruntled mew before bounding away, into the battle.

The badger had cornered Swiftpaw, who was struggling to move with his stiff and swollen leg. Fireheart and Longtail saw this and sprang into action. Longtail attacked the creature from behind and Fireheart got in front of Swiftpaw to protect him from its wildly flaying front paws. The badger through Longtail off deftly and he lay still on the damp forest floor. Then it turned on Fireheart and tried to bite him, he ducked at the last heartbeat and it bit the air above him. Fireheart tried to claw at the badger's stripy monochrome face but it swiped him away with a huge paw. He flew through the air and landed with a nauseating thud on a sharp rock. The other cats were busy fighting off the badger's vicious cubs. They were stronger than they looked. Because of this, they didn't notice the badger trudge over to Swiftpaw, who laid shaking and mewing for help. He was paralysed by fear and he couldn't stand up. The badger stood over him, bearing its needle-like teeth and growling. It licked its lips and went in for the kill. It clamped its jaws down on the apprentice's neck. Swiftpaw's heart wrenching squeal was cut off as the beast dropped him and blood pulsated out of the gaping wound. The badger had torn out his throat.

The cats turned at the sound and their eyes collectively widened at the sight of the little cat's body. They all knew he was dead. Then they noticed Fireheart and Longtail, lying motionless, not far away. Tigerstar screeched in rage and pounced onto the badger, slicing open the back of the murdering brute's neck with his unusually long, sharp claws. Blood started to gush from the deep gash he had made and this egged him on. He made similar gashes all over the creature's body until it was drenched in its own blood.

The huge animal fell to the ground with a loud thump. It wasn't breathing. Its heart was no longer beating. It was gone. The cubs went over to their mother and whimpered in confusion. Then they realised she was dead and started wailing in grief. Tigerstar and Darkstripe cold-heartedly finished them off. The cubs were helpless in their state of despair.

Runningwind and Willowpelt went over to Fireheart and Longtail. Longtail was making sounds of pain but Fireheart lay silent and still...


	14. Chapter 14

Runningwind flew through the forest, his dark tail whipping behind him. The anger he felt after his son's death egged him on. Soon enough, however, reality dawned on him like the bright sun. His son; was gone forever, plucked out of his world by a stinking, uncaring badger. Runningwind tried in vain to drive his sharp claws into the frozen Earth. He wanted to imagine that the soil was the badger, that it was his prey. But the ground _was_ frozen, _just like that badger's hateful heart,_ he thought. The mournful, bare winter trees stood all around him, grieving loyally by his side.

Runningwind had to carry on; he had to fetch the medicine cats to tend to Fireheart and Longtail.

In the badger's clearing, as it was known as from then on, the party of cats were attempting to bury the dead badger and its cubs. They scratched at the stubborn ground and managed to create a dip that was just large enough to fit the smallest of the cubs into.

Yellowfang hobbled into the scene just as the cats were covering up the still-warm body with fallen leaves. She went straight over to Fireheart, who was lying still. The only sign that he was still alive was the occasional twitch of his left ear. The other cats went silent as Yellowfang inspected the flame coloured tom. "Well," she mewled, "He's alive."

"We figured that out," muttered Darkstripe. Yellowfang, (miraculously for her age), heard him and turned to glare at him with fire in her pale eyes. "Do _you_ want to tend to Longtail's wounds?" She hissed. Darkstripe flicked his tail in irritation and turned to look at his injured friend, whose chest was slashed open with fragments of stone protruding from the gruesome wound. "No, why, would _anyone else_?" Darkstripe asked the other cats attempting to make a joke. None of the others were amused. Yellowfang slashed Darkstripe across his face with her needle-like claws. "Tend to that then." She spat and stalked off to help her patients. _Now_ the others were amused.

"You got caught off guard by a _medicine cat_." Sneered Dustpelt. Darkstripe lunged at him but Tigerstar was between them in a heartbeat. "Enough!" He yowled. "You," he spat at Dustpelt, motioning towards the other cats who were bleakly scrabbling at the solid ground, "Go and make yourself useful." "And you," he spat at Darkstripe, "How dare you be disrespectful towards our medicine cat? Go and help her. Cinderpelt is collecting herbs so you can stand in for her."

With that, the huge tom cat padded silently out of the clearing, to think about how to get rid of a certain orange kittypet. A kittypet, who was threatening his already unstable position as leader of Thunderclan…


	15. Chapter 15

Tension was growing in the Thunderclan camp. The cats who hadn't helped to fight off the badger felt ridden with guilt, felt like Fireheart and Longtail wouldn't be slowly and painfully dying if they had helped. They were wrong, of course, for what had happened was written in the stars. Fireheart had to visit Starclan.

He felt like he was falling. This was all he could feel. He was falling and had been falling for all of eternity. Then, it stopped. There was no bump, no jolt, no landing whatsoever, the darkness simply faded and was replaced by a blinding light, brighter than the lights of Silverpelt itself.

"Welcome young Fireheart," boomed a voice, although Fireheart could see no cat and was still blinded, his green eyes full of light, "Welcome to Starclan!" Fireheart couldn't reply, he was stunned into silence. _Was this his death? Would it just be constant light and booming voices? Was that all that Starclan was?_ He wondered in fear.

The voice read his mind. "No, Fireheart, the reason for us shielding ourselves from you is that this isn't a dream, you are very close to death. If you see us, you will join us today." Fireheart was under a trance. "We are sending a warning. A cat in your clan who is like a brown shadow, always watching, always listening; is plotting something which will turn all water to blood and all fresh kill to crowfood. You and the grey one must save the clans. For forever there will be suffering if fire and stone do not merge." The word 'merge' echoed and pounded in Fireheart's skull, drilling each word of the confusing warning deep into his mind and soul. He caught sight of a pair of glowing cat eyes as the light dimmed. Then darkness, once again, ruled.

Tigerstar leapt up onto the huge, grey rock to make his announcement. "The badger and its cubs are dead!" He announced, expecting his clan to cheer. Instead, he was greeted by the cold stare of silence. "Why are you not cheering, jumping for joy?" He snarled at his clan.

"You cold-bloodedly killed a badger and its innocent cubs!" Growled Willowpelt. "You can't expect us to be jumping for joy!" The others mewed in agreement.

"That badger killed Swiftpaw!" Tigerstar retorted. His clan winced at the painful reminder and a she-cat wailed in grief.

"The cubs didn't!" Yellowfang unexpectedly whipped her head round and spat at her leader. "How would you feel, if a cat in this clan, killed another cat in another clan, and the cats of that clan came here and just coldly killed all of our kits?" She probed, Tigerstar found it quite hard to follow her short speech. The she-cat wailed again.

"I would think we deserved it!" Yowled Tigerstar. The clan stared up at him in shock. Tigerstar let out an exasperated grunt and stalked off into his den with his stripy tail slashing violently at the freezing air.

Darkstripe was irritating Yellowfang, a lot. "You would make a dreadful medicine cat!" She announced. "Forget that, you wouldn't make a medicine cat at all!" Darkstripe rolled his eyes and muttered, "That's because _I_ am a warrior." He was attempting to use some grass to stop Longtail's bleeding instead of cobwebs, even though Yellowfang had plenty of cobwebs in her little store and had told him so about seven times. "But the blood comes out too fast!" He had complained. The matted grey she cat responded with a mutter that had something to do with her asking Starclan to switch Darkstripe's and Longtail's minds, and fast.

Graystripe was worried about Fireheart; they'd both been very busy recently and hadn't spoken much. He was regretting this; he couldn't remember when they had last spoken…

Tigerstar lay in his nest plotting, always plotting. He begged Starclan to take Fireheart from his clan and immediately felt a sudden throbbing pain in his head, like a punishment for his thoughts. He got up, stretched and went to carry out his plan. Yes, the one he had been plotting. Plotting, plotting, plotting; it was what Tigerstar did best!


	16. Chapter 16

Fireheart awoke to the sound of his clan mates yowling in protest. He tried to get up to go and see what was happening but Yellowfang glared at him and he knew better then to ignore it. Instead he asked her, "What's everybody complaining about?"

"Our mouse brained leader wants to try and take over Riverclan." She replied rolling her eyes.

"What?" Fireheart guffawed. "What did they ever do to us? Don't we have enough fresh kill? It's nearly new leaf!"

"Actually, whilst you've been sleeping, it's been getting colder and colder. I delivered Brindleface's kits and they're starving because their mother isn't eating enough."

"What're their names?" Fireheart asked curiously.

"Fernkit and Ashkit. A she-kit and a tom-kit with a proud yet starving mother. Why do their names matter anyway, at a time like this?" The medicine cat snapped.

"Do either of them have a grey pelt?"

"Obviously mousebrain. Their mother has a grey pelt, they both have speckled grey pelts! Why does any of this matter?"

"Um, no reason." Fireheart replied. He didn't think this was the right time to tell Yellowfang about his visit to Starclan. The she-cat stalked out of the den in a huff and went to find Cinderpelt ("Where has my apprentice gone this time?" She muttered to herself as she left.)

Fireheart didn't understand the prophecy at all. Who was the 'brown shadow'? Who was the 'grey one'? He went through all of the Thunderclan cats who had grey pelts: Willowpelt and Graystripe were the only warriors. There were no apprentices with grey pelts. Brindleface was a grey tabby but she was a queen, although she did have two grey pelted kits. _No, it can't be them,_ thought Fireheart, _Starclan's message was urgent and those kits probably can't even see yet, never mind work with me to save all of the clans._ Fireheart mentally ruled out Brindleface and her kits. Smallear and One-eye had grey pelts but were the two oldest cats in the clan. That left Yellowfang and Cinderpelt, the short tempered medicine cat and her apprentice, Fireheart's former apprentice… He started to think back to what she was like before the accident but shook his orange head in frustration. He needed to stay focused!

At that moment Graystripe padded into the den. "Feeling better?" He mewed. He didn't have the usual twinkle in his golden eyes. "Yes", replied Fireheart. When his friend just nodded he asked, "What's wrong?" Graystripe looked up quickly in surprise and started to say 'nothing' but caught the sceptical look in Fireheart's eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I've been meaning to tell you that I-" He was cut off by Yellowfang's arrival. She started to remove the old poultice and dressing from Fireheart's wounds. Graystripe quickly mewed, "Goodbye Fireheart." And he rushed out of the den.

"Any cat would think that he saw a hungry fox the way he ran out of here like his tail was on fire!" She exclaimed. Fireheart didn't really think that Yellowfang's comment made sense but he thought it better not to probe her. "Great Starclan! Your wounds have vanished!" Announced Yellowfang. "This this is impossible! What with the coldest new leaf the clan has known and some of the deepest wounds I have ever seen!"

"Can I go back to the warrior's den then?" Asked Fireheart. Yellowfang narrowed her eyes suspiciously before nodding and turning away in confusion. Fireheart got up and went to see what was going on. Were his clan really going to try and 'take over Riverclan' or would they simply battle over some frozen fresh kill?


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: I hate giving up, so after more than a year (sorry), I'm picking this back up and I aim to finish it. Their may be long pauses between chapters but keep the reviews and suggestions coming! Thank you to anyone who didn't forget about this story, it means a lot xxxxxxx. Here goes:**

"We," Meowed Tigerstar with a sly smile, "Are taking over RiverClan."

This had been suspected by the whole clan, due to rumours, but the official announcement still came as a shock and caterwauls of protest rang in the freezing leaf-bare air. Fireheart scratched at the frozen Earth in frustration. _Whatever happened to my beloved clan?_ He though sadly, _this is all Tigerstar's fault!_ Darkstripe sniggered nastily at the clan's response.

This was too much for Fireheart, he had to speak up. "Why do we need to do this? And how can we ruin our alliance with another clan, and betray our friends?"

"Aw," Tigerstar jeered, "Is the kittypet forgetting that loyalty to his clan always comes first? Or is he just scared of a fight?"

A deep growl rumbled in Fireheart's throat.

"We don't need an _alliance_ if we _own_ the clan."

"You don't own a clan, you lead it. And you're not doing a very good job!" Fireheart spat.

The clan turned silent. Tigerstar bared his teeth and slid out his unusually long and sharp claws. Fireheart realised too late that he had overstepped the line and turned and ran out of the camp through the bramble tunnel. Graystripe bounded after him, hissing at Tigerstar as he passed. Sandstorm tried to follow but Darkstripe barred her way, snarling.

Fireheart stopped running and started slashing the bark of a tree in fury. _I can never put enough distance between myself and that crow-food eating excuse for a leader!_ He thought bitterly.

Graystripe caught up with his friend, "We need to go back!" He meowed, still panting.

"Why on Earth would I do that?" Asked Fireheart incredulously, blinded by his rage.

"Tigerstar knows how you feel about Sandstorm," Graystripe pointed out, "He might hurt her to hurt you."

Fireheart knew his friend was right, but his anger wouldn't fade, "If he hurts my mate," He hissed, "I'll kill him!" He yowled the last part with a ferocious swipe at the tree trunk, leaving a deep groove in the bark.

"Actually," Meowed Graystripe, "She'd probably kill him herself."

Fireheart mrowed with amusement, Graystripe was always right.

"A little back up wouldn't hurt. Let's go and make sure she's okay." He mrowed back. His friend always knew how to cheer him up.

The pair padded back to camp more slowly, catching up with each other and trying to think of a way to prevent Tigerstar from attacking RiverClan.

"The only thing I can think of," meowed Fireheart, "Is challenging Tigerstar as leader."

"That would _not_ end well." Graystripe pointed out.

"For him, you mean. For me it'd be great. No more Tigerstar!" Fireheart half-joked.

"Ha-dee-ha," Mewed Graystripe, deadpan, "You know what I meant!"

"Yeah…" Fireheart agreed, "But who do you think would back him up apart from Darkstripe and maybe Longtail and Dustpelt...?"

"Hey!" Graystripe retorted, "Dustpelt is a good warrior, he won't side with Tigerstar."

Fireheart reluctantly agreed, after all, Graystripe was always right.

"So, what're your ideas?" Asked Fireheart.

"We could get all of the cats to refuse to fight, he can't make a whole clan get up and and march into battle." Graystripe replied thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but he'd start hurting cats and I don't want to be held responsible for any suffering." Fireheart sighed.

"Good point."

"We could get Yellowfang to tell him that StarClan sent her a vision, warning her against attacking RiverClan," Fireheart suggested, "But I hardly feel like he believes in StarClan anymore after what he did to Lostface." He winced as he spoke the name of the once beautiful tortoiseshell apprentice.

"Poor kit." Graystripe mewed quietly, his yellow eyes brimming with sadness. The two cats walked in silence until they reached the camp, the horrible memories of what happened to Lostface stuck fast in their minds.

When they padded back into the camp, Tigerstar was waiting for them.

"You _dare_ to show your faces here again after the lack of respect you showed your clan leader? The _disloyalty_ to your clan?" He snarled.

"I owe everything to my clan." Fireheart meowed sincerely, puffing out his chest with pride.

"You would rather they starve in this merciless leaf-bare than take over another clan's land to get more prey!" Hissed Tigerstar.

"Preystealer!" Spat Fireheart, "Stop putting words into my mouth and start living by the _real_ warrior code, rather than the one you made up!" His green eyes flashed dangerously.

"Enough!" Roared Tigerstar. He leapt up onto the Highrock, "These two mange pelts are on apprentice duties until I tell them to stop! Enjoy the mouse bile." He sneered and stalked off to his den.

Sandstorm padded over to her mate. "Well, now we know that cat has bees in his brains for sure. He's wasting two great warriors that could be on patrol by making you do the apprentice duties."

"Not to mention increasing the number of cats in this cat that smell like mouse bile," Graystripe mrowed, "What a mouse-brain!"

Fireheart mrowed with amusement, but inside he was thinking about 'the grey one' in StarClan's prophecy and hoping it meant Graystripe. But the StarClan cat had said 'fire and stone' and Graystripe didn't quite meet that description in personality, or looks. _If it had been 'fire and cloud', it might've been him,_ Fireheart thought, just catching himself before he laughed out loud at his own joke about his friend's long fur and soft, kind character when he was with his friends. _I'm taking this too literally,_ he realised. _Why are StarClan so vague?_ He asked himself as he glared up at the sky with desperation clouding his expression.


	18. Chapter 18

Fireheart was still wondering about the StarClan's message as he dabbed mouse bile on One-eye's ticks.

"It's nice to have somecat experienced get rid of my ticks for a change," One-eye rasped, interrupting Fireheart's thoughts, "Apprentices never really know what they're doing."

"Don't forget you were an apprentice once, One-eye." Meowed Smallear. One-eye's only response was a grunt.

"Tigerstar is mouse-brained wasting such good warriors," Patchpelt spoke up, "You could be doing something more useful, like patrolling or mentoring."

"I like that idea!" One-eye meowed, "You could teach those pesky apprentices how to get rid of ticks properly, they always leave the heads in." She complained.

Fireheart mrowed with amusement, "I doubt Tigerstar will be making Graystripe or me a mentor anytime soon!"

"He's a sorry excuse for a leader," One-eye grunted, "In all my time as a ThunderClan cat, I've never come across a worse 'star!"

"And that's a long time!" Smallear joked. One-eye swiped at him half-heartedly with another grunt.

"You can go now," One-eye told Fireheart, "All my ticks are gone."

"Thank you, One-eye." Meowed Fireheart gratefully, backing respectfully out of the den and bumping straight into Tigerstar himself.

"I trust you're looking after the elders properly?" He sneered.

"That's right he is!" One-eye yowled from inside the den, "He's going to go and hunt for us now!"

"Is that so?" Tigerstar asked.

"It is." Fireheart meowed.

"Well off you go then, don't just stand there!" Spat Tigerstar, his tail twitching irritably.

Fireheart raced out of the camp, making a mental note to thank One-eye later for getting him out of having to do a nastier task, set by Tigerstar. He followed Graystripe's scent; Graystripe was already out hunting for the elders, but Tigerstar didn't know that.

"Graystripe!" Yowled Fireheart as he stopped in the clearing which he thought smelled most like his friend.

"Hi!" Graystripe mumbled cheerfully around the squirrel he was carrying in his mouth, as he squeezed through the bushes, "What are you doing here?"

"One-eye sent me to hunt, to get me out of a row with Tigerstar." Fireheart explained.

"Well I've already hunted far too much." Graystripe nodded towards the pile of fresh-kill that he had gathered at the edge of the clearing.

"Right," Fireheart mewed, "Well I'll just soak some moss for them to drink from and you can carry it. I'll carry the fresh-kill into camp and you can carry the moss and then Tigerstar won't be able to question us."

"Good idea." Graystripe replied, and started to sort the prey into smaller, more carriable piles.

"Then we can come back to get the elders some fresh bedding, and you can carry the rest of the prey and I'll carry some dry moss. That way, we've both been hunting." Fireheart meowed with a wink.

Graystripe mrowed with amusement, "You crafty cat!" He said, batting his friend's muzzle affectionately. Fireheart grinned cheekily before racing off to collect the moss.

They returned to camp a while before sunset, Fireheart laden with fresh-kill and Graystripe with dripping moss clamped between his jaws. They both went straight to the elder's den, tactically pretending not to notice Tigerstar's suspicious stare.

"Thank you, One-eye," Fireheart touched noses with the pale grey she-cat, "You saved me from a lecture from our so-called leader earlier; I owe you a favour."

"You owe me no such favour youngster," One-eye purred, "You rid me of ticks that had been irritating me for moons! And look at all of this fresh-kill!"

"Graystripe is a brilliant hunter." Fireheart replied, bowing his head gratefully.

"Thank you, Graystripe." One-eye purred, and the long-haired grey tom gave his chest fur a few brisk licks to hide his pride.

"Now go and fetch our bedding." Smallear ordered the two tom cats, his amber eyes twinkling.

"How did you-" Graystripe started.

Smallear cut him off with a mrow, "I assumed you would have given yourselves something else to do so that Tigerstar can't bother you. I know you're not mouse-brained and neither am I."

"Well you are a bit…" One-eye rasped.

"Oh, be quiet you!" Smallear meowed with affection, flicking One-eye good-humouredly with his tail. She swiped it away with a playful mrow and grunted as she picked up a piece of fresh-kill.

Graystripe and Fireheart shared an amused look before padding out of the den. They slipped through the bramble tunnel before Tigerstar noticed and trotted briskly towards the rest of the fresh-kill, which Graystripe had buried in the clearing earlier.

"I'll go and get some moss." Fireheart mewed. Graystripe nodded and began to dig up the hidden prey.

Fireheart ran to the Owl-tree, dodging around bushes and springing easily over logs and tree roots as he went. When he arrived, he scratched off as much moss as he could carry and checked it was enough for the six elders' nests. Satisfied with the amount he had, he carefully picked it all up in one big wad and trotted back to where Graystripe sat waiting for him.

"That's a lot of moss!" Graystripe exclaimed, yellow eyes wide.

"We need a lot," Fireheart mewed simply after setting the wad down, "It has to fill six nests."

With a nod, Graystripe got to his paws and picked up the rest of the fresh-kill; Fireheart picked up the moss once again and the pair padded back to camp, careful not to drop any of their load.

When they arrived, it was pitch black and only the moonlight guided their paws towards the bramble tunnel. They slunk through and split up, Graystripe heading towards the fresh-kill pile and Fireheart to the elder's den.

"What took you so long?" Snapped Halftail, he had been asleep all day, and so hadn't realised everything Fireheart and Graystripe had done earlier on.

"Keep your fur on!" Mrowed Smallear, "Fireheart and Graystripe have been on their paws all day, getting our prey and water and bedding. Be a bit more grateful, would you?"

"Oh. I didn't know," Halftail meowed sulkily, "Is that moss for us?"

Fireheart nodded and set down the wad of moss, "Let me make your nests." He offered.

"No, no," Smallear objected, "We may be old, but we can do that ourselves thank you."

"If you're sure…" Fireheart mewed reluctantly.

"Quite sure," One-eye added, "We'll put our old moss just outside the den there and you can dispose of it tomorrow."

"Okay," Fireheart mewed politely, "Goodnight." He left the den and padded over to Graystripe who was eating a mouse at the base of the Highrock.

"Why are you eating so close to Tigerstar?" Fireheart whispered.

"The ground is soft here, and our 'leader' is out on a night patrol." Graystripe explained. Fireheart nodded and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. He returned a few heartbeats later with a squirrel. The two cats ate in silence, both thinking about the same thing, about Tigerstar's plan of attacking RiverClan.

Sandstorm padded over and lay down beside her mate, "I haven't seen you all day!" She exclaimed.

"I know," Fireheart mewed apologetically, "I've been looking after the elders all day with Graystripe."

"I still can't believe that Tigerstar is treating you two like apprentices," Sandstorm sighed, "We need you on patrol."

"You need us?" Graystripe asked, "Has something happened?"

"We need you there so someone can stand up to Tigerstar. He keeps getting us to do ridiculous things on patrol, like climbing trees with barely any grip and digging deep holes. He even shoved Willowpelt into the river a couple of sunrises ago she nearly drowned. He said we all need to learn to swim in case we fall in!" Sandstorm spat bitterly.

"Is Willowpelt okay?" Fireheart asked, concern flooding his expression.

"She is now," Sandstorm sighed, "Tigerstar told her she wasn't allowed to go to Spottedleaf, so she took a while to recover without any herbs."

"That's awful! How do I not know about any of this?" Asked Fireheart.

"I have a feeling that Tigerstar wants you two out of the way because he knows that you'll stand up to him." Meowed Sandstorm.

"Then we'll have to convince him to let us back on patrol." Graystripe mewed.

"I'll get some warriors to complain to him, to tell him we need you two. If they all go to him separately he doesn't have the time to argue with each individual cat." Sandstorm mewed helpfully.

Fireheart and Graystripe nodded, "I'm going to sleep." Yawned Graystripe, and he padded away, disappearing inside the apprentice's den.

"It's ridiculous that he's making you sleep in there." Sandstorm mewed quietly to Fireheart.

"I know." Fireheart sighed. They shared tongues until Moonhigh and then went to their separate dens, Sandstorm shooting Fireheart a sad look.

When Fireheart entered the den, he had to be very careful not to step on any tails because it was so crowded. He squeezed into an empty nest between Graystripe and Cloudpaw before tucking his paws underneath him and closing his eyes. He found it very hard to get to sleep that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Sandstorm had stayed true to her word and several of the warriors had complained to Tigerstar about Fireheart and Graystripe not being allowed on patrol.

"You two," Tigerstar snarled at them as they stretched, having just woken up and emerged into the dawn sun, blinking sleep from their eyes, "Are coming with me on a patrol."

Graystripe and Fireheart shared a look, before padding reluctantly over to their leader.

"Darkstripe, Dustpelt!" Tigerstar snapped. The two cats were sharing a squirrel and pricked their ears before leaping obediently to their paws and trotting over.

"Yes, Tigerstar?" Mewed Darkstripe, bowing graciously. Tigerstar purred, and Graystripe let out a snort. Fireheart shot him a warning look, but his friend shrugged with a grin, Tigerstar hadn't noticed.

"Bring your apprentices, we're going to patrol the ShadowClan border." Tigerstar proclaimed. Ashpaw and Fernpaw had been made apprentices a quarter-moon ago.

"Very well," Darkstripe replied, "Fernpaw, Ashpaw!" He yowled. The two apprentices peeped out of their den eagerly, before prancing over to the group.

"We're patrolling the ShadowClan border." Dustpelt told them.

"Okay!" The two apprentices mewed in unison.

With a nod, Tigerstar led the patrol out of the bramble tunnel and into the woods. They veered right as they left the camp, until they met the stinking Thunderpath.

All was quiet.

"Renew the scent markers!" Tigerstar instructed Dustpelt and Graystripe. Graystripe rolled his eyes but followed Dustpelt unquestioningly.

 _He's deliberately split us up,_ thought Fireheart, _interesting…_

"Now," He meowed to the apprentices, "What do you do if you see a ShadowClan cat close to our border?"

"Attack them!" Yowled the apprentices. Fireheart stared at them with astonishment, warriors weren't meant to attack the other clans unless they _crossed_ the border. The siblings had been taught wrongly, influenced by the ThunderClan leader's thirst for blood.

 _Now I can see why Tigerstar chose two of his closest friends to mentor these two,_ thought Fireheart, _it explains why he didn't pick Sandstorm, she would never agree to this!_

"Good," Mewed Tigerstar approvingly, Fireheart let a low growl rumble in his throat, "And what do we do if they dare _cross_ our border?"

"Kill them!" Chorused the apprentices, their innocent eyes shining. They didn't know this went against the real warrior code, as they had been taught Tigerstar's version.

"Oh, that's right." Tigerstar growled. He turned to stare at Fireheart, daring him to object. Fireheart looked down at his paws, feigning submissiveness but growling to himself.

"Let's see if we can find a ShadowClan cat to _scare off_ then, shall we?" Tigerstar meowed.

"Good idea." Darkstripe nodded, bowing to his leader yet again. This time Fireheart almost snorted, _it's ridiculous,_ he thought, _how could a warrior worship such a horrific leader?_

As the group started padding away from where Dustpelt and Graystripe were setting the markers, Fireheart felt a lump in his throat. _Oh StarClan, please don't let us find a ShadowClan warrior near our border!_ He prayed. The flame-coloured warrior knew that he wouldn't have Graystripe's support if Tigerstar chose to attack. He would either have to go along with it or rebel against Tigerstar. Fireheart shook the idea from his head, _we won't meet a ShadowClan cat!_ He thought, trying to reassure himself.

They were still plodding along the Thunderpath when Darkstripe pricked his ears and hissed loudly. Fireheart froze.

"What is it?" Tigerstar demanded.

"I smell ShadowClan!" Darkstripe announced, puffing out his chest like a proud apprentice. Tigerstar opened his mouth to scent the air.

"Me too." Purred the massive tabby, sliding out his unusually long claws. They glinted dangerously in the newleaf sun.

Firestar's pelt bristled, and he felt bile in his throat. He had to decide what to do. Suddenly, he spotted Whitethroat padding along with his nose to the ground, oblivious to Tigerstar's evil version of the code. _As far as he knows, he's an innocent warrior minding his own business and looking out for his clan,_ Fireheart thought as pain burned in his heart, _I won't let him get killed._

There was a screech of fury as Darkstripe raced across the quiet thunderpath and flew at the black and white warrior with Fernpaw and Ashpaw not far behind. Tigerstar watched with satisfaction as Ashpaw bit down hard on Whitethroat's tail and Fernpaw raked her claws down his back.

After a moment's hesitation, Fireheart sprinted over to the one-sided battle and shoved the apprentices away, pinning Whitethroat down. Loudly, so that Tigerstar would hear, he yowled, "He's mine!" Then he pummelled Whitethroat's belly with claws sheathed and hissed in his ear, "You need to get out of here. Tigerstar made us do this, warn your clan."

A look of understanding flashed across Whitethroat's face and he nodded, pretending to strike the side of Fireheart's head with one of his white paws. Fireheart rolled off him, pretending to be dazed, as Whitethroat got to his paws. Instantly, Darkstripe attacked him with a hiss but Whitethroat managed to throw him off with a grunt and onto the approaching apprentices. Without looking back, the ShadowClan warrior slunk quickly off and by the time Darkstripe had regained his stance, he had disappeared.

 _What a powerful warrior,_ Fireheart thought, _I'm just glad Tigerstar didn't join in…_


	20. Chapter 20

"He got away!" Ashpaw squealed.

"That's okay little one," Tigerstar meowed, and Fireheart wondered why his leader was suddenly being kind, "It's RiverClan we really need to focus on."

 _Ah,_ Fireheart thought bitterly, still pretending to be dazed on the ground, _there's the catch._

Ashpaw nodded, his dark blue eyes brightening. He trotted over to help up his sister who had also been knocked over when Whitethroat threw off Darkstripe.

Fireheart heaved himself onto his paws, wincing as he pretended that he was in pain.

"What a _shame_ that mange pelt knocked you out." Tigerstar meowed sarcastically, "I wouldn't want to lose such a ' _fantastic warrior'_ , as Sandstorm put it. You'd better watch out Kittypet, lose an enemy like that again and it's not only you who will have to suffer the consequences." The tabby tom turned and started to pad back to camp.

"Are you okay?" Graystripe meowed as he rushed over to his friend, "Darkstripe just told me what happened."

"I wouldn't trust anything _Darkstripe_ says," Fireheart scoffed, "Yeah, I suppose I'm fine, but our clan isn't."

"What?" Graystripe asked, "Hang on."

He padded up to Tigerstar and bowed, before mewing something to him. Tigerstar nodded, and Graystripe bowed again and backed away before running back over to his friend.

"What was that all about?" Fireheart hissed.

"I just asked him if we could hunt so that you can tell me what happened. Dustpelt told me the best way to get what you want from that sorry excuse for a leader is to act humble. The flea bag is so arrogant that he soaks it all up! He's too mouse-brained to see that it's all an act. I've known Dustpelt since we were kits, trust me, he doesn't really agree with Tigerstar's ideas." Graystripe explained as they headed for the Great Sycamore.

"Oh, okay," Fireheart mewed, "Let's hunt quickly and then I'll tell you what _really_ happened."

Graystripe nodded, and the pair worked together to catch two mice and a squirrel before settling down to talk.

"Tigerstar is teaching apprentices his own version of the warrior code in which you attack any cat near your border and kill any cat who crosses it." Fireheart began to explain simply.

"That's awful!" Graystripe meowed, yellow eyes wide, "I suppose that's why he didn't let Sandstorm become a mentor."

"That's exactly what I thought!" Fireheart mewed before carrying on, "Anyway, we were setting the markers by the thunderpath when we saw Whitethroat sniffing around on his side, probably just checking that none of our cats had crossed recently, so he could report to Nightstar."

Graystripe nodded and started to relax more as he listened, tail twitching with curiosity.

"Suddenly, Darkstripe attacked him out of nowhere and the apprentices followed, they've been influenced by Tigerstar so much," Fireheart looked sad and shook his head, "I had to pretend to join in, Tigerstar just watched. Anyway, I raced ahead and pinned Whitethroat down before quickly whispering to him that this was all because of Tigerstar and that he should warn ShadowClan. Then I had to fake being knocked out by him and he managed to get away." Fireheart sighed.

"That's terrible!" Graystripe exclaimed, "The gathering is tomorrow night, I'll bet ShadowClan will be hostile now."

"If we even go." Fireheart pointed out as he stood up.

Graystripe got to his paws, "What do you mean? Surely we won't _miss_ _a gathering_!" His yellow eyes were wide.

"I'm not sure _what_ to think anymore." Fireheart mewed as he picked up his squirrel.

Graystripe picked up the two mice, "We can't let Tigerstar destroy ThunderClan." He mumbled around them.

The two cats padded back to camp, they pushed their way through the bramble tunnel and dropped their catches on the fresh kill pile. The others were already back and Fernpaw and Ashpaw were playing moss ball, squealing loudly.

"You're not kits anymore!" Tigerstar snarled at them, "Go and get me a rabbit from the moor, before I turn you into crowfood."

"That's prey stealing!" Sandstorm spoke up, "WindClan will attack them!"

Tigerstar glared angrily at the she-cat, baring his sharp yellow teeth, "You go then." He hissed at her.

"No." Sandstorm refused. The other cats shrank back in fear as Darkstripe approached the defiant warrior. Sandstorm braced herself, ready for his attack, but Fireheart and Graystripe were by her side in a heartbeat.

"You'll have to kill me first." Fireheart growled in fury.

Tigerstar watched with evil amber eyes. Darkstripe looked at his leader for advice.

"I'd gladly kill you Fireheart," Tigerstar circled the three warriors menacingly, "But I'd rather watch you suffer."

Fireheart smirked, "How are you planning to 'make me suffer'? _"_ He mocked.

"You'll see." Tigerstar breathed, and with that he bounded to his den.

The tension in the clan was slightly relieved. Darkstripe flashed a dangerous look at Fireheart before following Tigerstar. Sandstorm mewed a quick and shaky goodbye before joining the patrol she was meant to be going on.

"That was close." Graystripe mewed before changing the subject, "I wonder if those apprentices have been checked over by Yellowfang since your fight." He went over to the medicine den and Fireheart watched as he was immediately shoved back out. Yellowfang emerged after him with sharp words such as "What kind of medicine cat do you think I am?" and, "Of course I've checked them over!"

 _Sharp words,_ Fireheart thought, remembering the prophecy.

It suddenly boomed again in his mind, blocking out all other sounds and thoughts and sending a searing pain down his spine: " _A cat in your clan who is like a brown shadow, always watching, always listening; is plotting something which will turn all water to blood and all fresh kill to crowfood. You and the grey one must save the clans. For forever there will be suffering if fire and stone do not merge."_

 _Yellowfang, sharp words, stone. Stone, sharp, Yellowfang._


End file.
